To be Favoured by Luck
by Codeya
Summary: Luck has been called fickle, but she is anything but. She is cold, methodical, and mistrusting. She is also the only elemental in nearly 1000yrs who cannot control her natural element. In an attempt to gain control the celestial being finds herself in Hogwarts. A new society causes new challenges and hardships (which are made none the easier by a group of snooping marauders)...
1. Prolouge

_PROLOUGE _

_Many things have been left unanswered in histories time lines, some things belonging to the large scale world, such as how Ancient Ephesus knew the world was round long before their predecessors had spread the universal 'flat' theory, as well as questions as to who had built Stone hedge, and why, and of course the mysteries of the Bermuda Triangle. Still, other questions are a lot smaller scale, such as how the infamous James Potter managed to catch the heart of Lily Evans, the person who rejected him so long. Or why Sirius Black was never married. And possibly the most important, why Harry Potter had survived the killing curse. There are theories, some of which have been taken as truth, but only because the world's history is incomplete. History stands incorrect once again, and like so many times before my people are the ones to thank for these particular falsehoods. Because if the truth was to be seen... well the results would be catastrophic. However, the time has come that our tale is told as it is, and not as it is speculated.___

_ I supposed the best place to start would be where my story began, the day that I had taken the name of Codeya (Code-eh-ah) Visions. Who was, as far as the world knew, an average witch in magic London -which, to be fair was another intended falsehood of my people. In truth I am not a witch, nor a muggle, I am an elemental and my name is Lady Luck.___

_I was the only element in 10 000 years who could not control her magic. And so, was sent to the Wizarding school known as Hogwarts. But there, I had faced the greatest obstacle that I would ever come to know: the human race.___

_ This is not only the worlds history but my own personal story as well, and, as all good tales this one has no clear beginning, middle or end. But what makes this tale one of reality is that, unlike most of the older stories, there is no battle between good and evil, no monsters to slay, no maidens in need of rescue. As most maidens, are perfectly capable of rescuing themselves in my experience, or at least the ones worth something. This is not a basic, simple tale with a defined quest and beasts and happy endings. For this quest often lacks clarity. The beasts take different forms and are sometimes difficult to recognize for what they are. And there is never really any ending, happy or otherwise. Things keep overlapping and blurring, and now your story is part of mine which is also a part of many other stories, and there in no telling where any of them may lead. Good and evil are a great deal more complex than a stereotyped princess and a dragon. Is not the dragon the hero of his own story? The world isn't just what history says. It is how we understand it. And in understanding something, we can bring something to it. Doesn't that make every life a story? So now I ask you to listen and watch mine unravel._


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

_The story I'm telling you begins on September 1st, 1976. I was 16, young, and foolish, but full of opinion and sure of my path so I didn't quite understand at this time that the real journey to discovery did not consists in seeing the obvious, new, landscapes; for it only comes in having the ability to see through another set of eyes, had I known this at the time... well things may have gone a little differently, but what good is a story with out a few bumps in the road?_

Codeya's (Luck's) Point of view:

Platform 9 and 3/4. An... interesting name, to say the least... and it wasn't the only one. The name of the school itself fitting into one of the stranger categories in my life.

Yes, I categorize my life. What else would you expect from the daughter of Lord Order?

I looked around me. These people were... different than my people as far as mannerisms; and with social skills... well, being from another world, they where vastly foreign to me. Distasteful really.

A young, black haired man with gold rimmed seeing glasses yelled out the name "Sirius!" in a way that would make one think that this Sirius was falling off a cliff. Another man... boy... was using magic to display a balding rat he had found. Yet others where throwing insults at one another before running over to crush each other in tight embrace. Different as my world was, I was... shocked, to say the least.

I stood there, frozen in horror of the events around me. Every youth was lacking the poise I had been raised around, and I suddenly understood why my father was so strict, I could have turned into one of-. I decided I would rather not think of my self in their place, and so wouldn't finish my previous thought. They looked...animal like really. Though this seemed appropriate within the wizarding world, judging by the obvious lack of intervention on the parent's part.

I must have stood rooted in place for at least 10 seconds, taking in the world around me. That is, until I realized what I was doing. I quickly criticized myself for my mistake. Father would have been furious. Standing there like that made me seem either lost, idiotic, without reason or goal, or completely clueless as to what I should be doing. I straightened my family brooch which was pinned upon the left side of my loose, long-sleeved, coral blouse.

This brooch was a gift given to me by my loving mother, the current Lady of Luck, and was crafted of my homeland, Izloway. Through this brooch all of my possessions where reachable. The brooch was gifted from the Lady of Space to my grandmother and worked to create a portal, allowing me to reach into my room at home and consequently, supply me with all the objects I have thus far accumulated. Right now, it was my only comfort; my only sense of familiarity in this world.

I gathered as much grace as I could manage and made my way to the train, subtly kicking my flowing, black skirt as I took each step, keeping it from tripping me. I had almost made it inside the large red train with out having encountered any of the other students. Though as fate would have it someone accosted me at the door of the large transportation device.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" A young woman with bright, red hair apologized after a near collision with me. Though I didn't understand how this was her fault, neither of us could have done anything different to make the situation any easier.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault." I replied. I went to continue forward, but she didn't leave the doorway. Instead, she smiled and tried to further the conversation.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," The young woman continued "are you a transfer?"

"It would seem that way." I responded with a lightly. I wasn't used to people socializing at times like these. It seemed that it was acceptable in this world to speak in this situation. In my world the people would -rather logically to me- silently fill the train and speak only after all of the others were boarded; it was considered polite and that way no one missed the train because they were talking. I have quite a bit to learn about this world. It should be… interesting indeed.

"My name's Lily Evans," she smiled. The smile was brilliant and genuine. I found it quite contagious though I only graced her with the slightest smile in return.

"You may call me Codeya." I said in a neutral tone despite my genuine confusion as to why we were already making our names known. I was not used to people being so open upon a first meeting. Though, if I was to survive with in this world, I knew that I would need teachers. This young woman, Lily, seemed like one who would be easy to mimic when it came to the customs of the magical folk.

Lily was quick to engage me in conversation concerning Hogwarts. She was speaking about the different houses, what qualities the individual professors looked for in their student's work, how to get around the castle, and who to avoid. On her List of Avoidance were many names; consisting of mainly people from the Slytherin house. However, the top of her list was reserved for group of young men that called themselves the 'Marauders.' She quickly explained to me that while the Slytherin's got a bad reputation - due to some of their extremist's - most were not as bad as they were given credit for.

"Take my friend Severus for example," she continued to explain "he has always been there to help me... even before Hogwarts."

I felt a brow quirk involuntarily. I had never heard the words 'always' and 'before' in the same sentence. I frowned slightly, knowing already, that I was going to pick up strange habits from this world.

It wasn't long before we found a compartment that had six seats; all of them open. I sat opposite to Lily and feigned further care towards her stories about her Slytherin friend, careful not to send body signals to show my non-existent interest. It was about 7 minutes later that we were joined by her said friend. "Hey, Lily." He had dark greased back hair and a sharp nose. The way he cared for his own being was appalling to say the least. My father would have been horrified at the lack of order in this man's appearance.

"Hey, Sev!" Lily chirped. "How was your summer?"

'Sev' - as Lily nicknamed him - spoke briefly to her, talking of his summer in minimal detail, before he turned to me.

"- and you are?"

"Oh! This is Codeya, Severus." Lily indicated me with a single hand and then turned her hand towards Severus. "and Codeya, this is Sev. He's the one I was telling you about." I dipped my head in acknowledgement though it seemed to discomfort the youth greatly.

He left shortly afterward saying something about sitting with an Avery. A name that I immediately recognized from Lily's list of people to avoid.

Five minutes later the compartment gained a lovely, round-faced, woman - Alice - with short blonde hair. The young woman, unlike Lily, was in Hufflepuff. She was chatty, perhaps more so than Lily; and by her own diagnostic she was the more fashion forward of the two. I do not yet understand the fashion of this world. She wore a salmon colored sweater with words across it that read "She did it" it was followed by an arrow pointing to her left. This sweater was accompanied by a salmon and white plaid skirt, a pair of black leggings and flat shoes with a thick, net pattern across the middle sections. I sighed internally, I would have greater trouble fitting in here then I had originally believed.

We were joined also by a Marlene and a Mary (Both Gryffindor's) who are just as strange to me as Alice but in different ways. This made for interesting conversations on our long journey. These ladies were more open and warm than anyone in my world would ever dare to be. And despite myself, I found that I was almost enjoying their quirky openness and even aloud myself to laugh along on a couple occasions. I was learning a lot from these girls and kept questioning them subtly, to more fully understand what I was truly getting into. The first thing I noticed was how easily this group could be manipulated, they exposed more of their weaknesses towards me during our first meeting than an elemental would within the span of a year (with the exception of the Lord Drama and the Chaos lineage). The second thing I noticed, was that they seemed to trust me for seemingly no reason at all. I almost felt bad for them, I would use them without a second thought if I needed to. Not that they would ever know, they had no sense of subtly at all. Though possibly the most important thing I learned that journey was this: none of the woman were afraid to ask questions, and where shamelessly curious, which I would normally turn to my advantage, but with the secret I had to hold it was slightly troubling.

I wasn't worried about these woman in particular, no... they would never ask the right questions. Though if everyone was this curious there was certainly going to be a few that she would have to outthink when it came to her back-story.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_The only barriers that have ever been or that ever will be in existence are those that you, and you alone, have placed within your mind. Sometimes these barriers are up for a very good reason, and other times... well they seem to have no logic behind them at all. Hogwarts was a prime example of these childish, invisible barriers. For it divided their students into four over generalized stereotypes though of course, at the time, I was unaware that I, like so many others, had allowed the identity of my House define who I should be, and as such the barriers tumbled into place with out me even noticing. Still if this mistake hadn't been made, my story would not have turned out quite the same. Besides, what good would a story be, if there was never a single lesson gained? Well, I learned one very simple truth, the barriers that lead to our futures is more often than not, the ones that we have placed in order to get there._

Codeya's (Luck's) Point of View

I was separated from the girls at the end of the ride and was quickly greeted by a certain 'Professor Slughorn' who would take me to the sorting while explaining basic rules of the school to me. Like all teachers, he was oblivious to my true nature, the elemental nature. This was for my personal safety as well as that of my worlds. My element in particular was one of the most hated and loved by the earth peoples. For it was Luck that had caused many great nations and people to rise and fall. There would be many who would seek to control me and that was not something I planned on letting happen. No, only one at the school knew of my talents and I would prefer to keep it that way. Even though it was evident to many that I was different -as I had a hint of something unnatural about me- no one could ever quite place what was off about me.

I walked with my shoulders back as Professor Slughorn handed me a time table and explained the different corridors of the castle. By the time we reached the great hall there were only 3 first years left to sort one went to Slytherin and two where sorted to Hufflepuff. The tall witch standing next to the stool started to speak once again.

"This year we have a transfer student, and she will be joining the 3rd years, in such living arrangements will be altered to include her. Any one willing for a fifth room mate may come and speak to me after the feast. Visonchaser, Codeya." I walked to the front mustering all the grace and regality I could. A lackluster smile was pasted on my face. I am not one that will often draw attention to myself, for I found it extremely discomforting, but when attention is drawn one should always look powerful, wise, and strong.

Once I reached the stool I sat tall and stiff waiting with patience as the hat was placed on my head. The hat was not in the proper condition and therefore it was out of order. Had my father seen it he would have never allow it to be put atop my head. The hat started talking to me seemingly amused with my thoughts.

_Yes, order is important, but I can not easily be replaced young one._

_I am deeply sorry. I was unaware you had access to my thoughts._ I mentally responded, genuinely surprised. Although it seemed obvious in hindsight, why else would they put a hat on your head to sort you?

_Its fine, I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Order. Yes, I wonder how your father and elder brother will survive young Chaos as he continues to grow stronger through his teen years. I am getting off topic aren't I?_ The hat laughed. _Yes, lets get you sorted shall we? I have never sorted an elemental before... hmmm Loyal, yes to those close to you, but you are abnormally slow to loyalty. Hard working? Well you're the only current elemental who can't control her magic, you feel a need to prove yourself, which makes you work very hard for your goals. Wise? Well considering your elongated life you will be eventually but not quite yet. Intelligent? Yes, very much so, but only in a few areas, you have a many intellectual weaknesses as well. _I felt my back stiffen at the hats accusations but restrained from falling into an argument with a piece of clothing. _Flexible thinking is a definite weakness. Let's see what else do we have here... Ambitious? Oh I have no doubt. Also very sly, you have had to be in order to survive your world, even so, you have a gift in it. Brave? Well I suppose one would have to be when they have the element of Chaos as a brother. You are very focused on self respect as well as earning respect. You are vigilant in appearance and not one that's easy to cross. Well then, I am leaning towards Slytherin or Ravenclaw_. I waited patiently for what seemed five minutes but was probably closer to thirty seconds as the final choice was made. "Hmmm yes better be... SLYTHERIN!"

I went to stand when the sorting hat started to speak once again. _ May your life shine like the purest silver and may you shape the world seen today. _I smiled and stood up at his parting words, in my homeland of Izloway it was tradition to leave someone with a poetic wish as a goodbye. I moved over to the cheering table and slid into the seat adjacent a tall, well built girl, with brilliant violet eyes. "Lucinda Talkalot. Quidditch Captian." She introduced herself.

"Codeya, Visonchaser." I took her extended hand, even though I was currently unfamiliar with what I would later find out was a handshake. It was odd, but I hid any signs that it was unfamiliar to me.

"Well, I could always use an extra roommate, our room does homework together so the more the merrier." Lucinda smiled slyly.

I returned the gesture with my own smile, one that matched the manipulation, and coldness of hers. "I think that would be very beneficial." I replied, keeping my voice polite, but neutral.

"Smart girl." Lucinda replied with a laugh.  
~~~

The food was as I have never tasted before, it was very exotic to me. Be that as it may, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the creators of chocolate. Chocolate has always been a favorite of mine. It effects elementals differently then the people of magic or technology. We are affected in far... greater way. For the chemicals in chocolate send off a chain reaction with in our beings. It aids in healing and makes us joyous beyond natural if we don't eat it within careful moderation. I suppose one could say we become our own kind of drunk. We are placed in our own unique reality where everything is beyond beautiful and we loss the ability to think of anything negative. This to the extent that even if we were held at gunpoint we would be unable to think of any negative outcomes. It also makes it easy to do harmful things to an elemental who is under the influence chocolate.

After dinner Lucinda and I walked to the front of the hall and asked the Professor who announced me, McGonagall, as her name turned out to be, if we could room together. With the permission granted an extra bed was magically place with in our dorm. Before I had the option to follow the young woman out of the dining hall Professor McGonagall stopped me and directed me towards the Headmaster.

When I arrived at the top of the spiraling Gryphon staircase I knocked on the office door, three times with a firm hand and well spaced timing, as was proper in my world. As soon as I entered the headmaster rose from his desk and spread his arms wide as a sign of openness. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I bowed my head slightly in thanks. "Good evening Headmaster."

"Good evening Luck."

The Headmaster smiled warmly. He had a long beard and milky white hair. His half moon glasses made him look kind and intelligent. He reminded me greatly of my Mother's Father, The Elder Lord of Patience.

We talked long into the night, but the result was simple, I would have to be given extra time with the Headmaster if needed in order to catch up with my peers. He also explained the differences between my natural magic and that of a wizard. My magic was running through my blood instead of being inside my core, this would provide me with both distinct advantages and disadvantages in my training. Having magical blood allowed me to learn and cast all spells with equal difficulty. This meant that the simple spells would be far more difficult for me to preform than it would my classmates. To counter this, I could use the most advanced of spell with substantially less effort than others in this world would require. Beyond this we spoke mainly of pleasantry's and the Headmaster constantly mentioned the importance of my elemental nature remaining hidden, although he didn't seem to emphasize it enough in my mind. Eventually our conversation concluded close to 11:45.

It was almost a relief to enter the common room, it had been a long day in a strange world and any amount of sleep that I could acquire was long welcomed. The common room was very green. The fire place set an ethereal glow dancing in the dimly lit room. The fabric of the soft chairs and couches of the common area seemed as liquid in the flames light. The green and silver splattered across the room set a dark yet beautiful look that spoke of power and balance. To the right was the woman's' staircase and to the left lay the men's staircase. I walked down to the right until I found the dorm with my new name written on the sign.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_One should never stop questioning, curiosity is fundamental. However, it should never be charged recklessly and should only ever be expressed alongside caution. After all it was curiosity that killed the cat, which is the curse of a vigorous mind. Still it could be argued that nothing creates more paths to our own stories than the knowledge we seek, even when we do fail to reside on the side of caution. I myself had let curiosity united me with a group that day, a curiosity that would eventually turn me into that poor cat. Though one thing I will say if the cat did die for the sake of knowledge than he died nobly, testing the boundaries of reality to see what would happen. And so, it was a choice that I do not regret to this day, for I learned more in my four years with them than I could have ever hoped to learn alone._

I didn't meet be my roommates that night, in fact it wasn't until 10 this morning that I meet one of them. Lucinda, I would later learn had been up at 6:30 to practice her Quidditch which left me in a dorm with three sleeping girls. One of which was just waking.

"Good morning," her voice was mumbled and slow. The girls had apparently stayed up late last night and I would bet you anything that this one was not a morning person.

"Lovely." I responded in a low tone, to avoid waking the others.

"Codeya right?" I nodded. "I'm Narcissa, Black." She pointed out the other two sleeping forms. "The light haired one at the end is Lilith Crats" The one she pointed to looked hard even in her sleep, it was slightly scary. "That one with the curly hair is Bellatrix, she's my cousin, also a Black." The one she signaled to appear a lot happier in her sleep but just as unsettling, like the cat that ate the canary.

"Bellatrix..." I started, unsure of how to finish my sentence. Luckily Narcissa filled in the blanks, albeit incorrectly.

"My mother's side." Narcissa answered.

I smiled lightly. "I see." There was a moment of silence between us, Narcissa seemed far more guarded than the group from the train. I broke the silence before it got uncomfortable. "I'm going to head upstairs, I'll meet you in the common room." Narcissa nodded, pulling out her hairbrush and running it through her silk like hair.

The common room was filled with people, some spoke in urgent tones, others in hushed, but the voices were mostly just friendly and tired. My guess was that most of these people stayed up late to swap summer stories with one another. I found an empty couch by the fire, content to watch the dancing flames. I heard a low whistle, one that managed to draw the attention of the entire room, self included. When I looked back I saw a large group of people, one of which I recognized as Severus Snape, Lily's friend.

"Oy, new girl." I raised a brow but didn't grace the boy with a response, I didn't trust anyone who used that tone of voice, ever. "Come here." It was a command. I didn't move. "You deaf? I said come here." The common room was filled with a tense silence. "Don't you know who I am?" the silence deepened. "You should know that I am one of the few people in all of Hogwarts that can make or break your social life for the rest of your days in the wizarding world."

"Well than I will think on you when I am lonely." I stated, my voice intentionally uninterested, "Than I will be content to stay in my solitude."

The tension grew thick in the next couple of seconds, it was followed by a roaring laugh. The laugh surprisingly belonged to the man who I had just insulted. "I like you. What's your name?"

The faces in the room had become those of confusion. I looked back at the odd man, who was now smirking down at me. "Codeya Visionchaser."

He smiled widely. "My names Avery, Rich Avery." He spread his arms invitingly. "Now would you _please_ come over?"

I kept my face neutral but stood from my place. My curiosity of this boy getting the better of me. "What is it that you want?" I kept my tone cold, yet neutral. It was something that I had taken years to learn, but I found it was quite useful in life.

"Is it too much to ask for the company of a beautiful woman?" Rich flashed me a smile, that looked all together serpent like.

I raised a brow. "You must be from the shallow end of the gene pool." Again, my comment was soon followed by his laughter.

"We'll get along just fine" he commented staring down at me with dark eyes. "Well Codeya, meet the group." He signaled to each member one at a time. "Severus Snape, Evan Roiser, Lucius Malfoy, Mulciliber, and Regulus Black."

I looked over Regulus, he looked like a smaller replica of Sirius. "You are the third Black that I've met. How many of you are there?"

Regulus frowned. "Four. You haven't met my brother have you?"

"Not yet, but I've heard he is exceedingly arrogant." This time Richard wasn't the only one to laugh.

Narcissa came bouncing into the common room at that moment followed by Lilith and Bellatrix, a smile graced her face when she saw us. "I see you've already met everyone Codeya." She turned to the others. "She's our new dormmate so we'll be seeing her a bit."

Richard smirked down at me at the news. "Brilliant." I was briefly introduced to Lilith and Bellatrix before the group headed to our first class. I stuck beside them because I lacked the knowledge required to find the class' that I would be attending.

The first class would be taught by Professor Slughorn, well, the first two classes, as it was double potions. The potions room wasn't far from the Slytherin common area as it was also in the lower section of the school. When the group arrived they all sat in the back left, as if the arrangement had been made long ago, everyone taking their specific seat as if it was a well rehearsed routine. Which it likely was, as this group had been in this classroom before. Of course, we had lost a few members on our way here, as Regulus, Lilith, and Evan were younger, while Bellatrix, and Lucius were older. As such the group had been reduced to five members, Richard, Mulciliber, Narcissa, Severus, and myself.

This particular class, as expected, wouldn't help me with my magic; so, I didn't feel inclined to give my full attention to the professor, and instead I took to looking around the room. We were with the Hufflepuffs this class which were even more tired than the Slytherin's. One in particular looked like he was about to fall face first into his empty cauldron.

Professor Slughorn was an obvious Slytherin, already looking for the kids he thought would have the greatest potential as he jumped into a series of 'what if questions.' he awarded points eagerly to each student that could answer. Severus, had raised his hand on every question and had awarded our House quite a few points before the Professor took it on himself to see what I knew.

"Ms..." He pointed to me.

"Visionchaser, Codeya." I answered in a detached voice.

"Ms. Visionchaser." He looked down at his notes before asking one of his pre-prepared questions. "Which potion provides personal comfort, calms anxiety and soothes agitation?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know.

"Ms. Visionchaser?"

"If I felt confidant enough to answer these questions, Professor I would have raised my hand. I have transferred here and have been learning from a different curriculum until this point. You will forgive me for not knowing, sir." The last word came out mocking, I didn't intend for that, but it reflected my opinion on him quite well.

Slughorn looked taken aback by the venom in my voice. "Yes, yes, of course. Not to worry we can get you caught up." He smiled at me, but the joy didn't reach his eyes. "Stay after class and we can arrange for you to take extra classes."

I dipped my head in agreement and a little bit of shame. He was trying his best, and I just snapped at him. The class concluded an hour later, and as arranged, I stayed behind. Once everyone had left, I moved to the front of the room where Slughorn stood. "About earlier," I looked down to my feet. "I didn't mean to show disrespect, I think the stress of how much I didn't know was catching up to me." I almost felt guilty at how easily the lie rolled off of my lips... almost. Professor Slughorn, however was quick to forgive my action and apologize for his calling me out.

At the end of the session we had agreed, and by we, I mean Slughorn, that I should have an extra class to help me catch up. However, due to the schedule of the Potions Master he had told me that he would assign another student to aid me, had I known who it was that he would assign, well... this agreement would have been voided very quickly.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_There is nothing that is good or bad in this world, the same knife that a surgeon will use to save a life could kill in the hands of a murder. No, no __thing__ is good, and no __thing__ is bad. It is completely in the will of the wielder, but the wielder is a puzzle, as any wise person would tell you_, _because right and wrong is subjective to perspective. What I have experienced tells me that arrogance is not a good idea. While to Richard Avery, and Sirius Black said arrogance was a fundamental element of survival, though at the time I couldn't even perceive this as a possible reality. Similarly, while most would agree that truth is right and lies are wrong, I was lying to protect my people, it was an necessary falsehood in my mind. And what is good or bad? I have concluded that all things good and right are all things that are in support of survival and that all things bad or negative are in support of death, but than again we find the grey zone, because what is good for my pride is bad for my humility. So, the dilemma that we face is simply the question of who we want to be. At the time I'm not sure any of us really knew, there was a general idea, a partial future that was blurry to us. To truly understand that future, to draw that future for yourself is really the honesty of the art. To know who you are and exactly what you want._

Codeya's (Luck's) Point of view:  
It is now 3 am, and my mind refused to stop thinking. The question while intriguing was something that could provide only an answer, and not an advantage in life. The question was simple. Why do we laugh? Laughter, I knew to be a universal element of human and elemental communication. All members of Earth and Izloway, as far as I know, can understand it. And unlike most languages we don't actually have to learn anything in order to use it. Everyone is born with that same innate ability to laugh. And remarkably, I don't believe that laughter is a conscious choice either. While it is possible to intentionally not laugh most people have a hard time laughing on command or trying to fake laughter. Not only that but laughter is triggered by many sensations and thoughts, not just humor. When we do laugh, we change our facial expressions and tend to make bizarre sounds, even requiring modification with in our normal breathing patterns. It's has to be a message that we send to others, because its rare that we will laugh on our own, I at least laugh to myself even less than I talk to myself. Added to that people tend to laugh where punctuation would normally fall in conversation therefore, it has to be a socially aware unconscious means of communicating. Laughter is a social element with a contagious effect. I have found that I even laugh at the sound of laughter itself. And yet I have no idea why anyone laughs in the first place.

I really need to get to sleep. I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts but of course, the effect was minimal. I exhaled slowly, swung my feet out of my bed, and stretched my back for comfort. If I wasn't going to sleep I may as well be productive. I found parchment and wrote 4 letters, one for every member of my family.

My father, the Lord of Order, was not likely to reply, I have never meet anyone who contained such a large amount of stress in their life as my father. Not that one could blame him. He was always arguing my younger brother for not being orderly enough while my brother argued the house was unnaturally, and uncomfortably clean. As a result, they could often be found walking around the house, my brother knocking things off the shelves and my father following closely behind to put them back. What little time the Lord of Order had left would be spent working. Writing me wouldn't be an incredibly high priority in his life, nor would reading my letter for that matter, but I trusted that my mother would pass the message along.

My Mother, the current Lady of Luck was also quite busy in trying to convince her husband to not kick my youngest sibling out of the household. She, I knew would reply, she always made time for each member of our family despite whatever circumstances she was currently facing. She was my fathers counter balance, his calm, his patience, and his reason. If she had one fault it would be that she cared a little too much. She slaved to serve the family and to hold it together. Even though she was wearing thin and starting to lack in her own self care in order to help us thrive in life. She was the person I longed most to be, but I was failing in that particular department greatly.

My elder Brother, the heir of Order (Also known as Order), was similar to my father in the fact that he couldn't stand our younger brother. He, however, was a little better at handling it, perhaps it was because he was raised under mother's influence, or because he was raised with two younger, messier siblings, either way he had long since learned to let the smaller things go, even though he clearly didn't approve. He would also answer me. He was not yet a Lord, so he didn't have to work yet, and so would probably respond before anyone else. If there was one thing I could count on Order for, it was to be there for me with hand extended to help me through any problem I encountered.

My Younger brother, well... he's a little different from the rest of us. It is extremely rare for elementals to have more than two children to carry on the elements of the parents. Normally it would just be Order and I. But Lady Hope was barren and in such cases another elemental and their spouse could offer to provide an heir for that specific element. The heir of Hope became the daughter of Lord Justice and Lady Space. The heir of Lady Hope's husband however, came to us. And so that how Chaos came to be my brother. Chaos is hard to explain, unpredictable, but in all chaos, there is a cosmos and in all disorder a distinct yet hidden order. Chaos had three anchors in life, the first being our mother, the second: his would-be-sister Hope, and the third: me. He referred to us as 'his girls' and his loyalty was unquestionable. We, being his only anchors to the world that the rest of us live in, where also the only ones who caused him to be predictable in life, he would stand by us, and he would most likely kill if someone hurt us. He would also reply to my letter, but most defiantly not in standard format.

I sighed, placing my quill down before reaching for my brooch, I held my index finger to the center and a portal opened immediately. I placed the envelopes inside, knowing that the letters would be left in my room, and that my elder brother would find them during his daily clean of my room. It was a routine he preformed when ever I was an away so that dust wouldn't collect in my absence. A habit that I had given him permission to preform, both for his sanity and because I never minded a thorough cleaning if I didn't have to do it myself.

I stood from the writing desk and stole a book from off of Narcissa's shelf. It was titled "A complete seventh edition: Atlas of the Wizarding World." Knowing that I needed to learn more about this world before people became suspicious. I took the book up to the common room, to study it by firelight.

~~~  
It was just past 5:45am when I realized that I was no longer alone. There was another, I could feel it and it wasn't a pleasant feeling either. I refused to turn around, they didn't need to know how uncomfortable they made me, if I showed discomfort than I showed weakness. Instead I settled on talking so that they knew I wasn't completely oblivious to them. "There are chairs you know." I glanced up. "You don't have to stand in the shadows."

Richard's laugh followed shortly after my statement. "And may I ask why you're up at 5:50?" He moved towards my couch, taking a seat next to me, a smirk settling on his face.

"Asks the man who's also up at 5:50." I raised a brow. "I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?"

"I always come down early. It helps me reflect."

"I'll remember to sleep in then." I stated dryly "And what exactly is it that your reflecting on?"

"Its different every day but right now? Magic." He moved a little closer to me and I moved an equal distance away.

"What of it?"

"The blessing and the curse." He moved closer to me.

I tried to move further away but was stopped by the armchair. "Which are?"

"Well the blessing is separation. I don't know if you've seen the muggle world but it's absolute chaos. Its worth going to just to see how savage they are." I raised a brow, that's not how my parents described it, and I knew that Lord Chaos favored neither the technology people nor the magic folk and that chaos was found in both. "The curse," he continued, "Is that the separation is not complete." He closed the distance between us.

I stood and moved to an armchair. "Meaning?"

"The mudbloods." the word was spat out. "They are trying to assimilate our world. They are trying to bring in cellphones, emails, and their terrible music." He smiled and stood moving behind my chair and placed his hands on my shoulders, moving them in a messaging motion. I tried to stand my he simply added more pressure, keeping me in place. "You are obviously untainted by their ways, you have clearly been sheltered, I will protect that purity."

"And yet the magic world is without phone, email, or muggle music. I'm not seeing the assimilation here." I felt his fingers dig into my shoulders painfully.

"You're not a muggle lover, are you?" His words were low and carried a clear threat. "You are a pureblood?" I bit my lip to hide a yelp as I felt his nails pierce my skin.

"I have no interest in the muggle world," I hissed blinking back tears. "And my blood has been pure for several millennia."

The grip relaxed. "Good." Richard moved his lips down to my ear. "You're really tense, relax." He moved his hands to massage the nape of my neck, which made me even more tense.

Fortunately that's when Narcissa found her way to the common room. "Code! I've got the perfect outfit for your skin tone. Can I steal her Rich?"

"Of course." Richard lowered his lips to my ear once more. "We'll continue this talk later." Richard took his hands off me.

I purposefully kept my pace a normal speed, I could not let Richard know how much he had managed to terrify me, that would be the worst mistake that I could make at this moment. I stole one last glance behind me, realizing that I left without properly closing the conversation. Though, instead of saying something as I had purposed to, I found myself adverting my eyes immediately. He was staring at me in way that forced me to hide a shiver. Without looking back I wordlessly followed Narssica back to our dorm.

"So... You and Rich?" Narssica waggled her eyebrows at me.

"No." There must have been something in my voice that was responsible for the 2 seconds of silence that followed as Narssica seemed to realize her mistake was not taken lightly.

"Oh..." she shifted awkwardly. "Okay." She cleared her throat before glancing around, obviously trying to think of another topic.

"Narssica," I supplied, trying to save her from her discomfort. "Do you always get up this early?"

"You know you can call me Sicia right?" She laughed lightly. "And yes, normally. I... well... I know you can use magic to get your hair perfect but I there's just something about doing it with your hands that's just so much more satisfying;" she ran her hand through her curls subconsciously. "Curls aren't easy you know, I have no choice but to get up early."

"I see." I held my laughter back only letting a little of my amusement to be heard through my words. Narcissia glared playfully at me before sticking out her tongue in response.

Narssica shook her head "Come on, I really think you'll look great in that dress!"

Breakfast in the Great Hall was uneventful for the most part. We, and by we, I mean seemingly every student here except Bellatrix, myself and a few other students peppered across the hall were talking about their summers. My lack of participation seemed to bother no one for the first half of the meal.

Unfortunately, Severus thought that I to should be included. Perhaps he was curious about me because I was acquainted with Lily? Or maybe he didn't trust me. Either way he didn't ask about my summer because he actually cared about it. Which worked for me since I didn't care to talk about it.

"I mainly watched my younger brother for my father's sake. Nothing to adventurous." I smiled. Ending my portion politely before turning my attention to Belatrix. "And you? What did you do?"

Richard held up a hand to stop Bellatrix. Turning his attention towards me. "You have a brother?"

"Two."

"Two? Both younger?"

"No." I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I didn't like it. "One a year and a half my elder and the other a year and a half my younger."

Richard raised a brow. "Are they at Hogwarts then?"

"No." Suddenly the group hyper focused on me, waiting for an explanation. I had no intention of making this easy on them though so instead of adding information I reiterated my last phrase. "They are not."

"And why not?" Lucious Malfoy drawled impatiently.

"For reasons I'm not inclined to share."

Richard, who had gone out of his way to assure a seat beside me, placed an arm over my shoulders. "Come on Code, are we not friends?"

"Well, since you asked so kindly," I smiled with obvious fallacy, "No, I don't think we are. Familiar maybe, but not to a great degree."

Richard smiled slyly. "Well than we're going to have to change that. "He moved nearer to me on the bench, I kept my face neutral refusing to grace him with any sign of response or even acknowledgement. This would pass if I didn't give him the attention that he so obviously craved.

Sirius point of view:

Our 5th year at Hogwarts had begun and we were already arguing with Remus over ethics. "Come on!" James pleaded. "You don't even have to be there if you don't want to be."

Lupin shook his head lightly. "It's dangerous."

"...and?" James countered.

"You could get hurt."

"...and?"

"James no." Remus stabbed his potato with his fork.

"Remus," Remus looked at me sceptically. "We've already made the potion."

"and," Peter pipped in enthusiastically "we agreed to this last year."

"Yeah but..."

Our conversation was interrupted by Arya, the closest person to a girlfriend that I had ever had and that's not saying to much. Our relationship was pretty much open ended. Neither of us really expected loyalty, we were more snogging buddies than anything else. "Hey," Arya cooed, placing a perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I have some information you may find interesting."

Peter looked a little peeved to be interrupted and Remus turned ash white, probably in fear that she over heard something that would give away his 'furry little secret' it had always been a sensitive topic for him. James on the other had looked as excited as I felt, Arya knew everything about everyone and that turned out to be quite useful. "What have you got?" James' inquired leaning toward the blonde.

"Well..." Arya took a seat between James and myself. "You know the transfer student?"

I glanced over to the Slytherin table. "What of her?"

James had apparently looked back as well. "You mean Avery's new girl?"

Arya's eyes widened "Really?" She twisted in her seat. "When did that happen?" Our group of five was staring at Avery and the new girl, his arm over her shoulders. The new girl seemed cold, her face was clear of emotion and partiality. She sat straight backed, disinterested in what ever conversation was currently taking place. Instead placing her efforts into scanning the hall stiffly.

"She looks stuck up." Peter sneered. I had to agree with him.

When her eyes reached us she raised a brow, partly in question and partially in challenge. There was an ice in her blue eyes. One that I had seen when we first met. It was a distant, yet constraining gaze that had a dangerous beauty to it. That had always been an enticing combination to me. I found myself smiling. Her expression changed to one of displeasure but there was a hint of amusement in the corners of her eyes. That was when I noticed Avery looking directly at us as well. He said something and the whole group turned to stare right back at us. All of them glaring except for that new girl who had returned to an emotionless detached expression. She said something, turning to Avery as she did so, two seconds later the Slytherin group had turned away from us and back to their group talking amongst themselves excitedly.

Our group did the same. I put an arm around Arya, "Yeah, so, new girl. What do you know?"

"Right," Arya's eyes sparkled in excitement "so on the Hogwarts express she told Alice that she was a transfer student from America, and, as you may know, I have a couple contacts there."

"And you being you," I added with a smirk "had to know everything there was to know about her. And so, you got in contact with someone from her old school and...?"

Arya's smile grew wider. "She never went there."

I immediately looked back at the black-haired girl. Remus however, asked questions. "Is it possible that your contacts just didn't know she went there? She doesn't seem that social."

Arya rolled her eyes. "They're all like me, if there was mouse they would know exactly where it was and when and what route it took to get there. Besides," Arya looked back at Slytherin table. "She doesn't exactly blend in. She seems too..."

"Powerful?" I supplied. The word felt odd coming off my lips but it seemed to suit her. She demanded respect and looked to be backed by a sustainable amount of authority.

Arya gave me an odd look. "...I guess but I was going for closed off. And my contacts thrive on the closed off people."

"What if..." Remus tried again.

"Lupin!" Arya responded sharply. "She didn't school there!"

James was the one to voice the question we all had. "Then where did she come from?"


End file.
